Anna the Warrior
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Anna's overprotective father has prevented her from doing many things in life. But when the world is in danger and her father isn't around to protect her, Anna must depend on herself-and her friends- to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Anna has always lived in her overprotective father's shadow and leagacy. But when an evil strikes and her father has disappeared, she and her friends must start their own story.


	2. Chapter 2: Endercon

Chapter 1: Endercon

"Dad, I'm 19!"

"I don't want you going on your own!"

"You can't control my life!"

"You live in my house, so you live under my rules!"

"Well I wish I lived somewhere else!"

Anna walked out of her house, shut the door, and walked out towards the path. _Did I just say those things?_ she thought _To my own father?_

Anna was 19 and had gotten into another heated fight with her father over another thing he was trying to prevent her from doing. When Anna was little, she didn't mind being told what she could and couldn't do, but she was much older. She could make up her own mind on things such as where to go and how to live her life. But this fight with her dad had gotten a little too out of hand. As much as she wanted to run back and apologize for what she said, Anna's mind was made up. _I'm not going back._ she thought to herself _I'll talk to him about it tonight at Endercon._

Anna made her way into town where the building competition was being held. She tried to shake the fight out of her head as she made her way into town, but it was hard. She walked over to where the building competion was to meet up with her friends. "Hey Jesse!" she called, walking over to a girl with short black hair and overalls. "Anna! Hi!" Jesse called to her. "Axel! Olivia! It's been so long!" Anna said to her friends. "Hey Anna! Nice to see you!" Axel told her. "It's been a while! I'm glad to see you!" Olivia exclaimed. Olivia had black hair like Anna and wore goggles on the top of her head and had a red t-shirt and black jeans. Axel was tall, had black hair, and wore a green shirt and jeans. A small pig ran over to Anna and nudged her. "Nice to see you too, Ruben." Anna told the small pig, stroking its head.

"Well, well if it isn't the Order of the Losers." said the less welcome voice of Gil, one of the members of the Ocelots. Maya, another Ocelot member, laughed "Good one Gil!" she said. "Well you're being unpleasant." Axel said, crossing his arms. "Well you should have known. Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink." Aiden, another Ocelot, sneered, signaling to Ruben. "Ruben is not food." Jesse protested, hands on her hips. "Aiden, buzz off." Anna told him. "Or what?" asked Aiden. "Stop messing around Aiden, we got work to do." Lukas, the Ocelot's leader, told Aiden. "You're just lucky I'm busy." Aiden told Anna, walking away with Gil and Maya. "Sorry about that guys." Lukas told the group. "Good luck at the competition." "And may the best team win." Jesse said.

"Hey guys." Petra said, approaching the group. Petra had bright orange hair and wore a blue tank top and jeans, her hair tied back in a blue bandanna. "Hey Petra. I forgot to thank you for the nether star." Lukas told her. "No problem. It's what I do." Petra replied. "Petra!" exclaimed Anna, hugging her. Petra was almost like a sister to Anna, who never had a sibling before. "Nice to see you too, Anna." Petra said, moving back to separate herself from the tight hug. "Ladies and gentlemen, the building competition is about to begin!" announced the announcer. "That's my cue. See you guys later. If you need me, you know where to find me." Petra said, walking away. "But we never know where to find you!" called Jesse. "Bye guys! Catch you later!" Anna said, walking into the woods.

Right when the sun was setting, Anna made it to her secret hideout in the middle of a thick dark oak tree in the woods. There was a box of objects in the middle of the tree. She pulled out a picture of her mother. "Mom... help me understand why all this is happening." Anna told the photo "Send some help. Show dad I can be a hero. Like you where. Like he still is."

 _Gabriel the Warrior._ Anna thought

 _My father._

 **So here's my first chapter of my first story! Hope you like it! Let me know in the comments! Till then, this is Summer saying sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 2: The Deal

 _8 year old Anna sat in her black dress, sobbing. She didn't want anyone to talk to her. Not even her father._

 _"Are you okay?" asked a girl her age._

 _"No!" Anna sobbed, not even looking up. "My mom is dead!"_

 _"I'm sorry." the girl said._

 _There was a brief silence._

 _"Are you lost?" asked the gitl._

 _Anna shook her head and started to cry harder._

 _"Don't cry!" exclaimed the girl, putting her arm around Anna. "It's okay."_

 _Anna looked up at the girl. She was Petra, a girl who she had seen around town. The red haired girl was around town and didn't seem to have any family._

 _"Don't you have a family?" asked Anna._

 _Petra looked down at the floor._

 _"I did- once." Petra said._

 _More silence._

 _"Maybe... we could be each other's family?" asked Anna._

 _Petra smiled. "I'd like that." she replied._

Anna walked from the woods to Endercon. She held the photo of her and her parents in her right hand. That's when she met up with Olivia, Axel, Jesse, Ruben, and Petra. Anna looked up and saw the giant Enderman that Jesse, Axel, and Olivia had built and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she chirped as she approached the group. "Congratulations on winning! You did great!"

"Thanks Anna." Olivia responded.

"I wish I could have been there to help. But everything that's been going on... I just thought it would be smart if I skipped the sign-ups this year." Anna said, looking at the picture in her hands.

"It's okay Anna," Axel responded. "Your dad needed you."

"Well, I say we celebrate!" Jesse said "We deserve a party!"

"Yeah!" agreed Axel.

"Jesse, remember that really important thing I was telling you about?" asked Petra.

"Oh, right, that. Sorry guys. I'll meet up with you later." Jesse told the others

"Subtle," Olivia said "As a punch to the face." Anna could tell Olivia felt a little left out.

"We'll see you guys later. I heard there was free cake a the map booth." Axel said, walking away with Olivia.

"Hey, mind if I tag along?" asked Anna to Petra. "You know... for backup. In case we run into any mobs." It wasn't in case they ran into mobs, it was that Anna knew Petra. She would run off for days at a time, not being seen at or heard from anyone. Anna was always worrying she'd get hurt or worse, killed. Petra was like a big sister to Anna, and she didn't want her getting hurt.

"Sure. Just be quiet and let me do the talking." Petra told her.

"My lips are sealed." Anna told Petra. Petra smiled pleasantly at Anna. Although she was a little worried Anna might get hurt. After all, Anna wasn't as great of a fighter as her and was rather sensitive.

Jesse, Ruben, Petra, and Anna walked into an alleyway. "Just wait here," Petra told Jesse and Anna. "If the guy shows up... stall for me."

Anna, Ruben, and Jesse waited for a little while. Jesse looked incredibly nervous.

"You okay?" asked Anna.

"Just a little concerned." Jesse told Anna.

"Concerned about what?" asked a voice that made the three jump. Anna turned and saw a man about her father's age with a black beard and a green outfit.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to do the deal or not?" asked the man.

"Oh... hello." said Anna, rember in what Petra said about stalling. "so, do you come here often?"

"I won't come here at all if we don't do the deal soon." the man told her.

"Petra has the skull... and she'll be here soon." Jesse quickly filled in.

"I'm here and ready to deal!" Petra exclaimed, running up to the man. "Very sorry about my partners"

Petra gave Anna and Jesse a hard glare.

"But I have the skull."

Petra handed Ivor a wither skull. Anna would have been shocked and surprised if Petra had not shown her the skull earlier that week.

"Now, about that dimond..." Petra asked the man

"Take it. You earned it." the man told her, pointing to a chest.

Jesse, Petra, and Anna peered inside the chest.

"What the- this isn't a dimond- it's lapiz!" exclaimed Petra.

"That no good-" muttered Anna

"I knew something was up! We have to get you skull back!" Jesse told Petra.

Still, as she and her friends ran after the man, Anna couldn't help but think she had seen him before. While she was thinking abut this, she tripped and fell. However, someone caught her. It was Lukas.

"Oh Lukas- hi." Anna told him, blushing.

"Hey Anna. You okay?" asked Lukas.

"Well, pretty sure I can stand on my own feet." Anna responded.

"Oh-sorry" Lukas told her, helping her back up. "So, where were you going?"

"Some jerk swindled Petra out of a dimond. I must have gotten separated from Petra, Jesse, and Ruben." Anna said.

"Well, if anyone messes with Petra, I'm in." Lukas told her. "Let's catch up with Petra and Jesse."

Anna and Lukas walked throughout Endercon.

"Um... Anna... I was wondering if maybe afterwards, you'd like to... well... hang out?" Lukas asked her nervously.

"Sure!" chirped Anna.

 _Phew. She said yes._ thought Lukas _Maybe then I could... no, it's too soon._

 **Wow! What was Lukas thinking? And how is the group going to find the msn? And what relations does he have to Anna?**

 **Thanks for being so patient. I've been quite busy with my other stories and my own life and it took a while for me to write this chapter.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Coming Storm

Chapter 3: The Coming Storm

 **Wow guys, over Anna's gotten over 250 views! Thanks so much for being so supportive! I thank you, my dear readers! Sorry for the wait, but Anna is back!**

 **I'm so hyped for episode 7! I just saw the teaser trailer and got so immensely happy. The teaser is up on youtube, as well as fan reactions, level playthroughs, and theories. I don't want to give away any spoilers, but it looks awesome.**

 **Now back to Anna's story!**

Lukas and Anna ran into Jesse and the others outside the building.

"He ran in there!" Jesse said, pointing to a building with a guard in front.

"We got to get in... past that guy." said Jesse.

"Have you tried asking?" asked Anna.

Jesse nodded.

"Let me try." Anna told her, walking up to the guard.

"Sorry miss, the show's sold out." the guard told her.

"Excuse me sir, I just or so happen to be Gabriel the Warrior's daughter, Anna Maria Jolpin. I have legal proof." Anna told the guard.

"You're serious?" asked the guard.

"Would his own daughter lie to you?" asked Anna "Oh, and may I bring some friends?"9

"Certainly miss. My apologies for being rude to your friends." said the guard, stepping aside to let Anna and the others through.

"That was genius." whispered Jesse.

"Let's just get this skull back." Anna whispered back.

The group entered the building and saw the man walk through a door.

"There he is!" Jesse whispered as she ran silently up to the door, gesturing for the others to follow her.

"Wait...what should we do when we catch this guy?" asked Lukas.

Jesse stayed silent.

"Intimidate him with the power of our gaze? Perfect!"Lukas exclaimed.

* * *

The group entered the door and looked around. Anna was in awe. Book shelves where everywhere, as well as bottles and potions. Anna was amazed by all the books. She loved to read, so it wasn't surprising that she had the biggest smile on her face in a while.

"I'm... in...heaven!" she squealed.

Petra smiled. She loved it when Anna was happy. She hadn't seen her this happy in a while.

"Anna...I think we should just focus on finding the skull...like I said..." Jesse told Anna gently.

"Oh! Right..." Anna said, snapping out of her daydream.

Anna walked around the place, shifting through chests and looking for secret doors. That's when she opened a chest and found a bow in it. Engraved on one side was 'Anna- Happy 16th' Anna was confused. It had already been years past her Sweet Sixteen- but she decided to pocket the bow anyway.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a wall grinding open. Anna ran over and saw a strange statue. Three blocks of soul sand in the shape of a 'T', then a strange, multicolored block in the middle.

"Weird. This man has some... questionable architecture skills." Anna said.

"Agreed." Axel added.

"I don't think it's just a statue." Olivia told them.

"Wait... three blocks of soul sand in the shape of a 'T' that's the recipe for a wither." Lukas told the group.

"But what about that strange block in the middle? It looks like it's moving..." Olivia asked, moving her hand in front of the multicolored block.

"Don't touch it Olivia!" exclaimed Jesse. Olivia pulled her hand back.

"Just curious..." Olivia muttered to herself.

Anna looked down and saw a chest under the frame for the wither. She opened the chest and saw Petra's wither skull-and two others just like it!

"Guys...good news, I found Petra's wither skull. Bad news... I know what this guy's up to-and it's not good!" Anna exclaimed.

The group looked inside the chest.

"This guy's planning to make the wither! If he where to release it on that crowd of people..." Lukas told Jesse "Jesse, we have to stop him!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door swinging open.

"Hide!" whispered Jesse to the others.

* * *

Anna managed to fit under a small end table near the statue. She could hear the man's voice all the way from the entrance.

"'Surprised to see me old friend?' No, that's not it. 'Thought you could get rid of me, didn't you?' Perfect!" the man said to himself.

Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass towards where Olivia was hiding between some old bookshelves. The man walked over to where Olivia was. Thankfully, Jesse, holding a golden sword, jumped out from her hiding place. The man turned around to where she was. In support, the others left their hiding places and surrounded the man.

"You! Back again I see, with your friends. To cause more trouble, I presume." the man said.

"We know what you're going to do!" exclaimed Jesse.

"You fools! You have to get out of here!" the man exclaimed.

"We won't. You aren't letting the wither loose in that crowd." Anna said. The angry, determined glint in her eyes every time someone was in trouble appered.

"A little warrior, you are, aren't you? Just like your father." the man said. "And if you aren't going to leave..." The man walked over to a pile of iron blocks and held up a pumpkin.

"I'll have to force you."

Within seconds, an iron golem was attaking the group.

"This way!" urged Petra, leading the group to the door. Anna was doing a head count as she followed her friends to the exit.

 _Olivia, Axel, Petra, Jesse.. wait... Lukas!_ thought Anna.

"Lukas!" called Anna. Lukas opened the chest he was hiding in and poked his head out.

"Anna?" he asked.

Anna ran over and pulled Lukas out of the chest and along with her. However, she was hit by the iron golem on her shoulder. Anna didn't stop and kept running until she and Lukas made it to the exit. The second she and Lukas made it through the door, Olivia and Jesse quickly shut it behind them.

"Anna! Are you okay?" asked Petra.

"I'm fine. Going to have a bruise on my arm, but I'm fine." Anna told her, feeling the red mark on her arm throb. "We have to warn this crowd right away. And who's better to belive us than Gabriel? He's my dad, he'll listen to his daughter."

"Sounds good." Olivia said. She and the others went to warn the crowd except Lukas, who was standing in shock.

"Lukas?" Anna asked him.

"You... you went back for me..." Lukas said, surprised.

"I know. Why wouldn't I? Anna said. "Now come on!"

 _That..._ thought Lukas _That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done to me..._

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm's Arrival

Chapter 5: The Storm's Arrival

Anna tried first to reach her dad before he walked up on stage.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Anna said urgently.

"Anna, now is not the time to talk about this morning." Gabriel told her seriously.

"Dad it's not about this morning, it actually is about the safety of you, me, and everyone in here..." Anna tried to exsplain.

"Anna, it can wait." Gabriel responded.

"But dad it's-"

"No Anna. This can wait."

Anna walked away, angry and defeated, back to her friends.

"He won't listen." Anna told them. "What do we do now?"

"Man, this is exciting, isn't it?" asked one of the announcers on stage.

"It sure is! Here at Endercon, for the first time, we bring you Gabriel the Warrior!" the second announcer added as Gabriel walked on stage.

"Wait... he's going to answer questions, right?" asked Olivia. "Maybe if we could get his attention..."

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Jesse.

"I agree!" Anna agreed.

* * *

"I change my opinion." Anna whispered to Jesse twenty minutes later. Not only did it take fifteen minutes to push through the crowd, but Axel had tried to get Gabriel's attention first... and was failing at it.

"Wait, do you want me to exsplain it charades style?" asked Axel to Gabriel.

"Please, that's the last thing I want you to do." Gabriel groaned.

"I have a question." said a familiar voice, pushing his way through the crowd. "What would you do if I set loose a wither, no, a wither storm, on this crowd of people?" It was the man from earlier!

The crowd mumbled to each other. Some looked fearful, others confused. Anna looked at her father as to say _This is what I warned you about!_

"Well, I would defend this crowd of people, of corse." Gabriel said, but then he got a look at the man. "Ivor? What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to claim what is rightfully mine." Ivor said, walking onstage. The wither frame pulled up onstage. Ivor held the skull in one hand. "It's time the people know who you really are- a fraud."

"Somebody stop him!" yelled Jesse.

"Dad, do something!" yelled Anna.

But it was too late. The man put the skull on the frame and the wither formed. Only it was bigger and appeared stronger than a normal wither. The crowd paniced, running for the exits. Ruben squealed and hid behind Jesse. Gabriel quickly jumped off the stage and stepped in front of Anna.

"Creature retreat!" yelled Ivor

Nothing.

"I said, creature retreat!" Ivor yelled again.

Still nothing.

"Stay calm, people! I have an elixir that will destroy the creature!" Ivor exclaimed, throwing a bottle at the creature.

Nothing happened.

"I- I don't understand..." Ivor said, confused.

"Axel!" snapped Jesse.

"Oh...right..." Axel said nervously, pulling out a potion bottle. Jesse tossed it at the creature.

Once again, nothing happened.

"You thieves! You ruined everything!" Ivor yelled to the group.

"Can we debate this later? We have a more pressing matter!" Anna asked him, noticing the wither picking up blocks and growing stronger.

Ivor took off running somewhere.

 _Jerk..._ thought Anna.

"This... this monster... I can't defeat it on my own. Anna, Jesse... will you help me?" Gabriel asked them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Jesse.

"First we need to get to my bunker. It's made of solid obsidian. Nothing can break it. Come on!" Gabriel said, taking Anna's hand.

* * *

After a long run, Anna and Gabriel made it to Gabriel's bunker. Gabriel pulled Anna aside.

"Dad, I'm so sorry..." Anna told him.

"Anna, don't worry. What matters now is you need to be safe." Gabriel told her, taking off his helmet and putting it on her head. "Hurry, get to the portal before it's too late."

"No, no dad, don't start this talk. Please, you have so much..." Anna begged.

"Anna, I'm not going to die." Gabriel told her. "Remember? Warriors always find their way home. No matter what happens. And I will always find my way to you." Gabriel kissed Anna on the forehead. "I love you Anna. Be brave."

Jesse, Ruben, Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Petra ran into the bunker. Several other people tried to run in, but where pulled away by the storm. Jesse ran over to Gabriel and Anna.

"All those people...I cant save them all..." Gabriel said, watching the scene. Then he pulled out an amulet. It had four crystal pillars, one in each color: Red, green, light blue, and yellow, tipped with gold. the center was a deep blue crystal surrounded by a gold frame. He gave it to Jesse. " Jesse... Anna... you and your friends need to reunite the Order of the Stone. Jesse, take this amulet and guard it with your life."

Suddenly, the witherstorm's tentacles burst through the bunker.

Somebody screamed- Anna was pretty sure it was Lukas.

"Quick! Get to the portal!" Gabriel yelled. The friends ran to the portal. Axel attempted to run through, but he just passed straight through to the pother side of the bunker.

"Um...something's not right here..." he said, confused.

"We need something to light it!" Olivia exclaimed.

Jesse ran up and held out some flint and steel. Then, there was a sudden scream as Petra and Gabriel where pulled up into the wither storm.

"Anna, light the portal! I'll save Petra and Gabriel!" Jesse told Anna, tossing her the flint and steel. Although she felt tempted to run back and help Jesse, Anna knew she had to help her friends. She ignited the portal.

"Go, go!" she urged them, picking up and handing Ruben to Olivia.

Axel ran through the portal, followed by Olivia carrying Ruben. Anna turned to see if Jesse and Lukas where okay and saw Jesse puling Petra out of the portal.

That was when something hit Anna in the face and knocked her unconscious.

 **And done!**

 **WE ae at chapter 5! This story is coming along great! Be sure to keep on reviewing, following, and faving!**

 **Don't forget to check out my wonderful followed authors, my inspiration and joy!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	6. Chapter 6: Only Hope

Chapter 6: Only Hope

"ANNA! Lukas, Jesse, what happened?"

"Lukas, did you kill her?"

"What, no!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Are you su-"

"Axel, would a dead person be breathing?"

"Well it really all depends-"

"Axel, shut up."

* * *

Anna heard this as she slowly came into conciseness. She felt the warm heat around her and knew she made it through to the nether. At first everything was echoey, then it became clearer as Anna opened her eyes and saw Jesse, Ruben, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas.

"Anna!" Jesse exclaimed when she noticed Anna coming to. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear all of you." Anna responded.

"Are you dead?" Axel asked her.

"Axel you idiot. I'm not dead." Anna retorted as Jesse and Olivia helped her stand up.

"That's great!" Axel exclaimed, clearly not having heard the first sentence Anna said.

"What happened?" asked Anna.

"A piece of cobblestone hit you and knocked you out. Lukas carried you through the portal." Olivia exsplained.

"Did Petra make it through?" asked Anna, standing up. Jesse shook her head.

"Why couldn't you save her?" asked Axel to Lukas.

"I...I just got scared." Lukas admitted.

"So you're telling me you got scared?" asked Axel.

"Guys, let's argue about this later. Right now, we should worry about Petra." Anna suggested.

The whole group looked at the portal.

"Come on Petra..." Jesse murmured to herself.

Then, Ivor suddenly fell through the portal.

"Ivor!" exclaimed Jesse. Then, a huge tentacle from the wither storm burst through the portAL and tore it apart. The group stood there, stunned.

"You again?" asked Ivor. "You ruined everything! You destroyed what could have been my moment of triumph!"

"Destroyed?!" screamed Anna, loosing her temper completely. "Well, look on the bright side, you destroyed something! Think of my dad, Petra, all those people, who could be dead or injured because of your foolishness!"

"Ah, yes, the girl. I saw her running...in the opposite direction. Foolish girl." Ivor added.

"Petra is not foolish. She'll be okay." Jesse told him.

"Listen, there's a secret system of minecarts that will lead you to another portal. You csn stay there until it blows ovet." Ivor said. "I'd love to stay, but...I have to go." Ivor drank a potion of invisibility and disappeared.

Jesse noticed the minecarts and motioned for them to come over to them. She and Ruben took one cart, Olivia took another, Axel took one, and that left Anna and Lukas to the last one.

"May I mention I suffer from severe motion sickness, have a fear of heights, and this seating arrangement is rather awkward?" Anna told Lukas as she stepped in front.

"Trust me. This is way more awkward to me than anything." Lukas responded, getting in behind her and trying to avoid an angry glance from Axel.

* * *

"So... your dad is Gabriel, right?" asked Lukas.

"Yeah... but sometimes I wish it wasn't. He's really overprotective. But now-" Anna exsplained before a sudden slant caused her to tumble into Lukas. She looked up and saw a massive drop.

"That is a drop. Very much a drop." Olivia said.

 _Shoot._ thought Anna, seeing how high up they where.

"Lukas, it's not heights I'm afraid of...it's falling from them!" exclaimed Anna.

"Hold on really tight, close your eyes, and you'll be fine." Lukas told her.

So, Anna did just that.

And she didn't look for the whole rest of the ride.

* * *

The first thing Anna did once she got out was throw up next to a lava pit.

"If I have to go in a minecart one more time, I'm going to have a heart attack." she said once she stopped vomiting. She wiped her mouth and went back to her friends.

"You okay?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah. Just some motion sickness. Happens every time I go in a minecart." Anna told Jesse. "Now, where's that portal?"

"Right over here." Jesse told her.

The group of friends walked up to the portal.

"May I do the honors?" asked Axel.

"Go right on ahead." Jesse told him.

Axel stood there for several minutes, hesitating.

"I'll go first. You guys follow." Jesse suggested.

"Good idea." Axel said, stepping away from the portal so Jesse could go through.

A few minutes later, Axel, followed by Olivia, Anna, and Lukas stepped through.

* * *

"Woah. Where are we?" asked Olivia as they stepped out of the portal.

Anna looked around. She saw a ledge, a few zombies, trees, and a lot of grass.

"In the dark. In the middle of nowhere." Jesse announced sarcastically.

"Either way, we're going to need shelter. So I suggest we build a treehouse. We can see danger coming before it gets us." Olivia said.

"That'll take too long and we'll be exposed while we're doing it. We need to build something quick, like a dirty hut." Axel

"Let's go with the hut." Jesse suggested.

So, the group got to work on a small dirt house.

"After all that work,and we're still eye level with monsters!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I mean, we could have gone multi level, but... it's cool." Lukas said as they all went inside.

* * *

The group sat around a small fire in the middle of the ground. Anna took notice Lukas was sitting off in a corner on the far side of the dirt hut.

"Oh man..." Axel said. "I have to tell you guys something... but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Spit it out Axel." Jesse said.

"I have cookies." Axel said. He handed out some cookies. "One for me, one for Olivia, one for Anna, one for Jesse, and one for Ruben."

Anna realized Lukas didn't get a cookie. She walked over and handed him half of her cookie.

"Here. You need to eat too." Anna told him.

"Thanks Anna." Lukas responded.

After everyone finished their cookies, there was another bought of silence.

"Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens?" asked Olivia.

"Choose wisely." Jesse added.

"How can you be thinking about jokes at a time like this?" scoffed Axel.

"We can't just sit around and mope... we have to keep our spirits up." Jesse told Axel.

"No, we should be moping. That's exactly what we should be doing." Axel said. "Petra is still out there."

"I suggest in the morning, we meet at the portal and split up-" Lukas started to say.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Axel.

"Woah, woah, woah. Lets not fight here." Anna said, standing up. "Petra wouldn't want us to be divided or be fighting like this. She'd want us to work together. That storm is still out there, harming our homes, friends, and family. If we want to defeat it, we need to stand together... or fall apart."

There was a breif moment of silence.

"Anna's right. Let's get some sleep. We need an early start tomorrow." Jesse suggested.

"Agreed." Olivia added.

* * *

Anna couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because the dirt house was drafty. Maybe because the ground was hard. Or maybe she was worried for her father and way, she was having a hard night.

After an hour of failed sleep attempts, she sat up. Somehow everyone else had fallen asleep but her. Anna was too worried.

 _What if my dad died? I never even said sorry for the argument this morning. And what if Petra didn't make it either? Anything could have happened to her... I'm so worried for her..._ she thought.

Ruben walked over to where Anna was. He nudged her leg gently. Anna looked down at him.

"I'm okay boy." Anna whispered to him. Ruben climbed onto Anna's lap. Anna stroked the top of his head.

"Thanks Ruben. I needed that. I'm just so worried. About my dad, Petra, myself, everyone. I just can't sleep." Anna whispered to him. Anna shut her eyes to hold back tears. "You should head back to Jesse. She needs you more than ever."

Ruben climbed off of Anna's lap and went back to Jesse.

"You're still awake?" asked Lukas, sitting up. "I couldn't sleep either."

"I'm sorry. Am I keeping you up?" Anna asked.

"No. I'm keeping myself up." Lukas responded, walking over next to her. "I just can't stop thinking of the Ocelots... Maya, Gil, even Aiden. They could still be out there. Hurt or worse."

"Petra. She's like my sister. After my stepmom died we pretended we where related. And i'm so worried for my dad. We got into an argument this morning and I never said sorry. And when I had the chance to, I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to even say 'I love you'. I don't want him to think his daughter doesn't like him. And, what if I never see him again? What if he's dead?" asked Anna, tears brimming her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. We'll make it out of this. We'll survive togather or not at all." Lukas told Anna.

"We have to stop that storm. We're all the world has left. We're the world's only hope." Anna told Lukas. "We can't get separated. Not now or ever. Before I got separated from my dad, he gave me his helmet. There's a saying he always told me: 'We are warriors. And warriors always come home.' We have to go home. We have to survive."

"We will Anna." Lukas said. "We will. I think we should both try and get some sleep."

Anna laid her head down on Lukas's lap and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Lukas. I think I can sleep now." Anna told him as she drifted off to sleep.

"Me too Anna." Lukas told her. "Me too."

 **That chapter was so long!**

 **We'll catch up with Anna next time!**

 **I apologize if the story isn't MCSM word to word. But I did play a few levels on a long distance car trip, so I will try to get it more exact.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	7. Chapter 7: In Headquarters

Chapter 7: In Headquarters

Anna woke up early the next morning to find Lukas wasn't there. She sat up and saw he had covered her with his jacket, but where was he?

Anna quickly got up and exited the house, looking around for him. She was next to a tree when she heard a crunch, then Lukas fell into her arms.

"Oh...Hi..." Lukas said. Anna quickly dropped him.

"What where you doing?" asked Anna. "Gathering apples from a despawning tree?"

Lukas looked up at the tree and saw it didn't have any wood on it.

"How did you even get up there?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Lukas responded. "I just started climbing and before I know it I'm in your arms...then on the ground."

"You gave me a heart attack! I thought you ran off! Don't do that to me again!" Anna scolded him, helping him up and walking back inside the hut.

 _Hm..._ thought Lukas _I sounded like, for a minute, she cared about me..._

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was awake and ready to go.

As they walked, Anna talked to Lukas a little.

"I rember going to the Order's temple. I was only five when the Order got separated, but I went here alot with my dad. For meetings and that stuff." said Anna "I don't remember much of it now, but I remember a good part of it. Everyone was so nice and friendly to me... they where like an extended family. It broke my heart when they left."

Suddenly, the friends came across an old, moss covered temple.

"Woah." Jesse said. "The Order's temple."

"Fourteen years sure takes its toll." Anna said.

The group climbed up a tall wall of vines to get to the top.

"This is amazing." said Olivia in awe once the group got to the top of the small hill.

The group headed in, looking around. There was stone brick walls, a floor, and a celing covered with moss. There was also a row of dispensers lined up against the wall.

"Isn't it weird how dispensers look like faces?" asked Axel.

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise. It startled Ruben so he took off running. Anna quickly caught him before he could run over a pressure plate.

"Phew! That could have been ba-" Anna said, turning around and accidentally stepping on a pressure plate.

"Oops."

There was a crackling noise coming from the dispensers.

"Aw, come on dispenser faces! I thought we where friends!" exclaimed Axel.

"Run!" yelled Jesse as arrows shot out at the group.

The group made it to a small portion of the hallway that wasn't being plummeted by arrows.

"We're trapped!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Wait... if those pressure plates activated the arrows..." said Lukas. "There might be a wag to shut them off if we activate them again!"

"There's a crafting table!" exclaimed Jesse, pointing to a crafting table in the corner.

"But all of our supplies are back at home!" exclaimed Olivia.

"I got a bow!" Anna exclaimed, holding up the bow she got from Ivor's base. "All we need is an arrow!" She grabbed one that landed on the floor of the small hallway, aimed, and fired the arrow at a pressure plate. It hit it perfectly, and the arrows stopped.

"I've been shooting arrows since I could hold a bow." Anna said.

"You're good." Lukas said.

"Let's go!" Jesse quickly added as she and the others ran to the other room.

* * *

The doorway led to a small room. It was just like the basement: bookshelves, potions, and a set of stairs in one corner.

"Is it just me, or does this remind me of Ivor's creepy basement." asked Axel.

"Same." Olivia responded.

"Let's see out what we can find on where the temple's located." Jesse told them.

Anna walked around, pulling books off shelves, flipping through them, testing for secret doors, and poking around inside chests.

"Guys, take a look at this!" called Jesse. Anna walked over and gathered with Acel, Olivia, and Lukas where Jesse was in a corner near a book sitting on a table.

" _Although the battle was feirce, the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant. These five friends would earn so much to earn their rightful place as five heroes..._ Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone!"

"Five?" asked Anna. _That would explain some things... but why did dad lie to me?_ she thought.

"Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone!" exclaimed Jesse.

"They lied to us!" exclaimed Olivia. "They lied to the whole world!"

"Why would they though?" asked Anna, still in disbelief.

"I don't know. Let's keep searching." Jesse replied.

Anna continued to poke around until Jesse found a set of stairs. The group went up them to find a top floor. There was bits and peices of the walls missing, a large map on the wall, and a weird redstone contraption in the middle of the room.

"Wow. I never thought I'd be back here." Anna said to herself. It was almost like yesterday the walls where fresh and new, and Gabriel and the Order was right in that room.

While the others where walking around, trying to find some sort of tracking device, Anna noticed Axel standing near the map.

"Find anything?" she asked him.

"No, not yet." Axel told her.

"Axel... are you okay?" asked Anna.

"Yes! Well... sort of... it's just... Petra is still out there. I should have done more to help her when I had the chance. She could be out there, hurt..." Axel replied. "...or worse."

"Axel... I know you really care about Petra. And I'm worried about her too. But she's strong. She'll make it." Anna told him. "And I know you like her."

"I do not!" Axel exclaimed.

"You've been telling me how pretty she is since fifth grade." Anna told him. "Just saying..."

Jesse put the amulet in a frame near the redstone contraption and hit a few switches. The sunlight shone through the amulet and on the map on two separate places on the map. A red light shone on a spot on the left, a green on the right. The light gray shone on the floor, and an aqua blue somewhere in the middle of the map.

"Woah... this must be like a tracking device for the Order!" exclaimed Olivia.

"The green light is for Magnus, the red for Ellegaard, light gray for Soren, the dark blue for Ivor," Anna exsplained. "And Gabriel is-" Then Anna realized her father's light wasn't even shining. She took a deep breath to hold back her tears. "Well... either way, we need either Magnus or Ellegaard to help us."

"We should go to Ellegaard's. She might know how to make a command block or some sort of machine to destroy this storm." Olivia suggested.

"We should go to Magnus's. We need to blow this thing up, and he's the person to go to." Axel responded.

"Well, what do you think Jesse?" asked Lukas.

"Hope you're ready Axel... we're going to see Magnus." Jesse told Axel. Axel smiled approvingly.

"I'll stay back here to make the place safe... get it ready for if Petra shows up."

"I'll stay with you. Don't want to get minecart sick again." Anna told him. "That way, Olivia can go to Ellegaard's." Olivia smiled at her.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard.

"Jesse..." Lukas told her. "Please hurry."

* * *

" _Dear Journal, Anna has a great aim with a bow. I think she's even better at archery than Jesse. I think that I'm-_ "

"Hey Lukas!" exclaimed Anna. Jesse, Ruben, Axel, and Olivia had already gone. The hideout was more secure and cleaner too.

"What- I wasn't writing in my journal!" Lukas blurted out, stuffing his journal in his jacket pocket.

Anna looked at him oddly before walking to one corner of the room to get a spot she missed cleaning. She silently peered at him as he continued writing in his journal.

 _Don't worry Lukas..._ she thought. _I love you too._

 **WE'RE DONE WITH LEVEL 1! FINALLY!**

 **Haven't uploaded because of school and other stories. Still, yet his was my first ever story, so it has a special place in my life.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	8. Chapter 8: Upon Returning

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

Chapter 8: Reunions

Lukas was securing the defenses on the front of the building when he saw a piece of string fall from the ceiling. He looked up and saw Anna, balancing on the rafters, killing a few spiders. Lukas nearly dropped the string he was holding in shock. Anna looked down and saw him.

"Oh! Don't be so worried. I got this." Anna said.

Anna gently let herself down from the ceiling using her ropes she had made out of thickly woven string.

"I learned this when I was four!" she chirped. "My dad taught me. You know... before the order split up and my dad got super overprotective."

"I actually think you were lucky to have a dad that cares so much... mine never did." said Lukas. "It's just... he... could care less if I came home every day or if I died and never did... my mom always was... out." Lukas looked to the floor. "I guess that's why I hung out with the Blaze Rods so much... they were like family... that I never had."

"I- I can get it." Anna said. "My mom died giving birth to me. Or, at least that's what my dad says. My dad remarried when I was three, and then when I was eight my stepmom died in the mines where she worked. Then after that my dad would scarcely let me climb a tree. That's why I never made many friends. Then I met Petra at my stepmother's funeral, and she introduced me to Jesse, Ruben, Olivia, and Axel. And the rest is history."

Anna walked over to and looked out the base's window and looked out at the world, and then at the Witherstorm demolishing everything.

"It's a pretty big world out there." Lukas said. "Have you ever wondered what it's like? Or, just to run away and forget about everything? I'd love to do that. Just... forget the world and explore what you don't know."

"I always dreamed of meeting my birth mother someday. I make belive she's still alive sometimes. And she's just really far away. Like, in a fortress in the Nether, or in the far lands, or hiding out in the End. I wonder what she looks like, what she does for a job, if she knows I still exist, or if she's looking for me. I'm hopeful that, if she still is out there, she misses me, and wonders how I am or how I turned out." Anna said "I guess that's why I wanted to travel so bad. But my dad never let me leave town, and I never disobeyed him. But now, look at me... I went to the Nether and I have no idea where I am. I should be excited... but I'm not. I'm not happy. Because... I have everything I ever wanted... but my dad, and Petra, the Order, and maybe even Jesse and everyone... is in danger. And my dad, the last thing we did was fight, and I never apologized, and he still saved me- what if I'm not really the warrior everyone thinks I am?"

Lukas hugged Anna.

"I know. But you are one of the bravest people I know." he said. "And I completely understand. I wonder how the Blaze Rods are doing... I know that they're jerks, but I know that Aiden can be stubborn, and that he could have gotten all of them killed." said Lukas, shaking slightly out of sadness and fear. "They are the only family I have. And if I lose them-"

Anna pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders, wiping away a few tears streaming down his face.

"You'll still have me. And Jesse. And Ruben. And Petra. And Olivia. And... maybe Axel, I don't know." replied Anna. "But you will never, ever be alone. Ever. Got it?"

Lukas nodded and collected himself.

"Yeah." he said. "Thanks Anna... I needed that."

Anna hugged him again. Then, there was the sound of footprints.

Lukas pulled out a stick and held it menacingly. Anna walked to the sound, but Lukas held out his arm to keep her back and ran quietly to the noise. There was silence. Then the high pitched sound of Lukas screaming. Anna ran up to the noise, holding her bow like a sword and charging at the sound in the hallway. The hallway was still dimly lit, and Anna was swinging her bow, praying not to run into mobs. Then, she hit something.

"Ow!" exclaimed Lukas, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lukas! I am so sorry!" exclaimed Anna, helping him up. "I thought you-"

"Anna! Behind you!" Lukas exclaimed. Anna looked behind her and was tackled by someone. Anna and her attacker were left tumbling around on the floor, trying to gain a clear attack spot so they could finish off the other. Lukas was trying to break into the fight, but he couldn't find a clear spot to intervene without getting hit. Eventually, Anna and her attacker of them made it back to the main room, where it was brighter. Anna's attacker was about to stab her with her pickaxe and Anna trying to whack the attacker with her bow. Then, both females got a better look at each other now that it was brighter. The attacker was Petra.

"Anna!" exclaimed Petra.

"Petra!" exclaimed Anna.

The two helped each other up and hugged. Anna flicked Petra on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Petra exclaimed, breaking from the hug.

"You nearly killed me!" Anna scolded.

"Well you tried to kill me too! And with what, a bow without any arrows?" Petra added.

The two friends laughed and hugged each other.

"Petra!" exclaimed Lukas, joining in on the hug. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"You scared us!" exclaimed Anna. "Don't do that again!"

The group broke up the hug to hear the sound of footprints and talking.

"I'll go check that out." Luka told the two, walking to the window. "Wait here."

"How did you escape?" asked Anna to Petra.

"Well... it was hard, but I managed to break-" Petra started to say, but a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to wince.

"You okay?" asked Anna.

"I'm fine. Probably bruised a rib at worst." Petra responded. "See? I'm good."

"You should sit down." Anna told her, leading Petra to a stone bench. "Just stay there until you feel better."

"You may be two years younger than me, Anna." Petra sighed. "But you still act like my mother."

* * *

The noise was actually Ellegaard and Olivia returning.

"Aunt Ellie!" exclaimed Anna, running up and hugging Ellegaard.

"So you **are** here!" exclaimed Ellegaard, breaking from the hug. "Olivia- or should I say, my new protégé- was telling me about you... but I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. I'm so glad you're okay! I can see you're no longer the little girl who used to play with the repeaters by clicking them back and forth. Look how big you are!"

"Well, hurry upstairs you guys. Wouldn't want anything getting you down here." Lukas told them.

"Protégé?" asked Anna to Olivia. "Nice! High five!"

"Yeah. It's really cool." Olivia responded nervously, ducking out of the high five and walking along with Lukas and Ellegaard.

Anna excitedly talked to Ellegaard about everything she had done (aside from the Witherstorm). Olivia chimed in, but didn't really say much. Anna was worried why her good friend was so quiet.

Suddenly, they heard more footsteps and someone talking.

"Queen." Lukas corrected. "Queen of Boomtown."

"Pretty sure it would be king." Magnus said.

"I reconize that voice anywhere..." Anna said to herself.

Magnus, along with Jesse and Axel, came walking down the hallway.

"Uncle Magnus!" exclaimed Anna, running to Magnus and hugging him.

"Ànna!" Magnus exclaimed, ruffling Anna's hair. "I haven't seen you since you were four! How's my favorite goddaughter doing?"

"You mean _my_ goddaughter, right Magnus?" asked Ellegaard.

"Calm down guys. I'm a goddaughter to both of you." Anna said. "Remember?"

"Wait-" said Axel. "Where you two- ever- you know, um-"

There was an awkward silence.

"Did you guys happen to see my dad while you were walking?" asked Anna, trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately- no." Petra said to Anna. "When I escaped the storm- I didn't see him follow me out."

"So my dad- could be-" stuttered Anna, a lump in her throat forming as tears filled her eyes.

"Anna- there's a chance he could be alive." Ellegaard told her. "I know Gabriel. He wouldn't let a Witherstorm destroy him just like that."

"I never got to say I love you..." Anna said quietly, "Or even say sorry about the fight we had this morning-"

Anna hugged Petra, trying to hold back tears.

"Anna-" Magnus told her. "If I could have just been there-"

"Would you have run in to save him?" asked Ellegaard. "It sounds unlike you."

"If you could have just let me finish-" Magnus started to argue back.

"Guys-" Petra said to them. "Not helping."

Anna let go of Petra and wiped her eyes quickly with her sweater sleeve.

"We need to focus on a plan. More people will get hurt if we don't act quickly." Anna quickly said.

"Which is why we should leave right now." Magnus finished. "Anna's right. We can't waste another second."

"I say we leave first thing tomorrow." Ellegaard said. "If we leave now all the monsters will be out and that will make it even more dangerous. I'm just thinking things through instead of acting on impulse-"

"I'm siding with our goddaughter-" Magnus argued back.

"I'm not siding with anyone-" exclaimed Anna.

"CALM DOWN!" Jesse snapped. "You're all just acting like crazy people!"

There was another awkward silence as everyone looked to Jesse, surprised at her for losing her temper so easily.

"Maybe this is a sign we should all just go to bed and continue in the morning." Anna suggested quickly. "Goodnight everyone."

* * *

The group headed out the next day. Anna looked over at Olivia as the group walked. She seemed... quiet. Too quiet. She actually looked a little sad and embarrassed. Anna walked towards her.

"Hey Liv." said Anna. Olivia gave a fake half smile and looked down.

"What's wrong?" asked Anna. "You aren't acting yourself. Are you sick? Did you get hurt? Are you scared?"

Olivia shook her head and kept walking.

"Come on Liv. We've been friends for years. You can tell me anything." Anna told her.

"I-I embarrassed myself at Redstonia." said Olivia quietly. "Ellegaard asked me to do something and in the heat of the moment and all the excitement- I fainted."

"You fainted?" asked Anna, trying to hide her smile. Olivia looked down, her cheeks reddening.

"I'm sorry." said Anna.

"I'm such a loser." groaned Olivia. "I bet Ellegaard thinks that."

Anna remembered her friend's already low self-esteem. But what could you tell someone who hit rock bottom and just kept digging deeper?

What would her father say?

"Olivia, you are only a loser if you decide you're going to be one." said Anna. "You're going to be something great. _If_ Ellegaard thinks you're a loser, she's dead wrong. You are the sweetest, smartest person I know. And don't ever call yourself otherwise."

"Thanks Anna." replied Olivia relived.

Anna smiled back.

Maybe she was a warrior after all.

 **Man, I love that line from the video game that Jesse said. The first time I played level 2 I picked that phrase out and laughed.**

 **Anyways, I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I have had school, other stories, drama plays, after school clubs, and in all have had to look to updates on Friday nights. But due to Christmas vacation I can have long, uninterrupted writing, so I will try to update as much as possible in this week.**

 **As for Anna, I want to update her story as much as possible to prep for her season 2 story. Let's just say that she's going to learn more about her family- and it may surprise you.**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
